


Bucky Brings Home the Blowjob

by bucky_wears_sexy_knickers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Date Night, Flowers, Gay, Horny, Kinky, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Suprise Date night, blowjob, gayyyyyyyyyyyy, red wine, suprise sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_wears_sexy_knickers/pseuds/bucky_wears_sexy_knickers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is contemplating Bucky's ASSets when Bucky walks in with a sweet suprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Brings Home the Blowjob

Steve stomped out of Avengers tower, furious at Tony for the hundredth time and hornier than he had been since before he had gotten frozen. Grumbling to himself, he plopped down on the couch in his apartment and turned on the television. A show about lesbians came on. Steve was suddenly aroused; he realized what he was doing and turned the TV off. He laid back on the sofa, trying to calm his erection but to no avail. Suddenly, intimate thoughts of Bucky began to race through his mind...the smoldering brown eyes...the delicate curves of his lips...the sensation of cool metallic fingers gently running down his manhood…Suddenly Bucky walked into the apartment with flowers and red wine.  


“B-Bucky!” Steve exclaimed. Bucky noticed steve’s erection. He walked over to Steve and wrapped his hand around him. Steve moaned.  


“I've been thinking about this all day...you...me...you being hard-on…” Bucky whispered, his voice nothing but a seductive rasp in Steve’s ear. He picked up Steve and carried him to the bedroom. Steve lay on his stomach as Bucky grabbed his pants and threw them on the ground. He could see the bulge in his underwear. Bucky quickly stripped and joined Steve on the bed, pulling off his clothes and grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer.  


“Oh Bucky...oh Buck...oh Bucket…” Steve moaned.  


Bucky stopped abruptly. “Did you just call me BUCKET?”  


“No no I was just in the moment” Steve kissed Bucky and put his hand on Bucky’s big cock. He stroked Bucky until both of them were gasping and Bucky was delirious from arousal.  


“Steve...Steve...STEVE!!!” Bucky yelled as he came, losing all train of thought as his orgasm shot through him. Steve kissed him passionately, Bucky recovered from his orgasm and kissed Steve’s stomach and kissed his cock. Steve flipped both of them over and began to kiss him furiously again. Bucky’s lips met Steve’s as Bucky slid into him, starting out slowly and then picking up the pace, his hips slapping against Steve's buttocks. Steve came all over the bed, Bucky exited Steve and sucked the cum off of Steve's dick. Steve quickly flipped over and took Bucky into his mouth, as Bucky threw his head back and moaned. Bucky gasped out Steve’s name again.  


“You like that, huh?” Steve asked. “You know what would make this even better?” Steve held out his hand to reveal nipple clamps. Bucky crawled up Steve and bit one of Steve's nipple clamps as Steve moaned, Bucky kissed Steve as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
